The invention relates to a transport device for transporting workpieces through machining stations, especially of a press. The transport device includes two parallel rails for receiving and transporting the workpieces through the machining stations. Advancement means are operatively connected to the rails for moving the rails in a horizontal, longitudinal direction of the press. Lifting means are operatively connected to the rails for moving the rails in an aligned, vertical direction. Closing/opening means are operatively connected to the rails for moving the rails in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the press.